devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebellion
Rebellion is Dante's trademark sword appearing throughout the series. Though it has the form of a standard claymore,Devil May Cry 2, Weapon File — Rebellion: "A standard sword for Dante." it is a magical blade given to him as a keepsake from his father, Sparda, and it serves as a physical manifestation of his power.Devil May Cry 4, Dante's Arms File — Rebellion: "A memento given to Dante by his father, this large magical blade is the physical manifestation of Dante’s power." The blade's power originally laid dormant,Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Devil Arms File — Rebellion: "A keepsake sword from Dante's father. This magic blade's true power hasn't fully awakened." but through contact with Dante's blood, it was awakened.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Devil Arms File — Rebellion: "A keepsake sword from Dante's father. Dante's blood has awakened the blade's true power." Its name, means "resistance."Devil May Cry 3, Code: 1 — Dante, Dante's Weapons — Rebellion: "A keepsake sword from his father. Its name means "resistance." Appearance Rebellion is a massive claymore with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. In its dormant form, the pommel is a single spike, but after awakening it splits open into several. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull. Initially, the crossguard is folded in against the ribs, but it extends and the skull transform to a screaming skull once the sword is awakened by Dante's blood. Powers The Rebellion is a remarkably powerful magical sword. It is sharp enough to impale the surface of the Savior's body while it is powered by the sword of Sparda. It is also one of the most durable objects in the series, capable of withstanding hits from the space-cutting blade Yamato, as well as a direct punch from the Savior. Rebellion is awakened by Dante's blood, however, Dante's own latent power must be active for the blood to have an effect. In the manga, Dante's latent demonic powers became temporarily active and his blood transformed Rebellion, but when Dante's powers became dormant again, Rebellion became dormant as well. History Rebellion once belonged to Dante's father, Sparda, and was given to Dante as a keepsake according to the description from Devil May Cry 2 and Devil May Cry 3. He uses it as his primary weapon while exploring the Temen-ni-gru, but after his first battle with his brother Vergil, Dante is impaled with the blade, with his blood inadvertently awakening the blade along with his demonic powers, and granting him access to Devil Trigger. Dante continues to use the sword until he recovers his father's personal blade, the Force Edge. He goes back to using the Rebellion after giving the Force Edge to Trish. However it's not seen in the first . When on a mission, Dante just carries the sword on his back, but while among humans, he carries it in a guitar case to avoid unwanted attention. Gameplay In Devil May Cry 2, Rebellion is the default sword in Dante's arsenal and it functions like the other melee weapons in terms of physical potential, excluding the Sparda (Devil Arm) which is no longer used by him. Also, Dante has his Devil Trigger and thus, attack power is amplified but not as much. However only in the demonic form can the player utilize the abilities of the Amulet's and when airborne, Dante can throw his sword like a boomerang at enemies. In Devil May Cry 3, the Rebellion has been evolved to allow additional abilities, he has access to his full Combo moves which include various slashes. He can apply some of his power to "Drive", which he spends time channeling red energy into the sword to throw out a tremor-like shockwave that will go after all enemies and may trip them. In his new Swordmaster Style, Dante can has more attack styles, he can execute Aerial Rave which is where Dante jumps and attacks with his swords many times until he drops, he can utilize Sword Pierce to throw Rebellion at an enemy or wall, until the player chooses to call back the sword that performs a manner similar to the Round Trip (which has demonstrated hits when demons aren't aware of the sword lodged in the wall behind them) and Dante can use the time to attack with his bare hands & feet or with other enemies until then. Dante can also execute Prop Shredder to swirl his sword like a buzzsaw that can throw up enemies and cut them in the center. Lastly, Dante can perform "Dance Macabre", where he performs all his combo moves and million stab until he then spins rapidly on his sword like a dancing pole before finishing off the attack with a large sweep. In the Devil Trigger form, Dante performs faster moves and cannot be interrupted unless it's a large foe. He can however, utilize his folded coat wings to naturally glide and when he utilizes Air Hike near a wall to leap off of, he can descend faster and go longer in distance. In Devil May Cry 4, the Rebellion has been given longer durations of the "combo" moves and from skill, Dante had faster speeds and could thus execute his "Drives" with a "Quick" manner, these moves now utilize pure energy merged with the slash and extended with the "Overdrive". Dante has the ability to increase the length of his attacks and power with his Devil Trigger, which gives additional power to his moves, such as Stinger. His Round Trip returned, but could be used much easier like the sword that replaced Rebellion; Sparda and he could command it just like the previous Sword Pierce. In "Dance Macabre", Dante would do the same attacks to start it off, but now the difference is that instead of swinging on his sword like a dancing pole, Dante kicks up his foes into the air and swing them away with an energy-empowered baseball bat swing. Devil May Cry 2= |-| Devil May Cry 3= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - , , A quick 3-hit combo. - ,—, , A 4-hit combo for crowd control. The second and third swings circle around the player in rapid succession, while the final swing deals greater damage in an arc to the right of the player. - (mid-air) A powerful overhead swing from mid-air which returns the player to the ground. Drive can be charged during this move, given that there is enough air between the player and the target. - + + A high speed lunge attack towards a targeted enemy, which knocks them back upon connecting. Level 2 does more damage and has even greater range. Note that there are no invincibility frames in the dash mechanic of Stinger. - + + Swing Rebellion upwards to fling enemies into the air. Hold down the attack button to launch the player into the air. - Crazy Rebellion Combo II/StingerThis attack can also be initiated using Stinger, by releasing the Left Analog Stick and pressing . Rapidly stab enemies in front of the player with blinding speed. Combo is finished by a longer range thrust, which deals greater damage and knocks back stricken enemies. - (hold and release) An attack with a slow start that sends a powerful shockwave towards distant enemies. The buildup of Drive can be held for longer to launch a stronger shockwave. - (mid-air) By concentrating magical energy into the area under your feet, you are able to perform a double jump to reach higher, more strategic locations. This second jump contains invincibility frames. - + (mid-air, Devil Trigger, hold) After transforming into Demon form, you can spread out demon wings to glide to the ground. } - Swordmaster= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - (ground) Spin your sword vertically at high speeds to slice and dice the enemy to bits - the initial attack will fling the enemy upward while the second keeps them airborne. - (mid-air) Perform a 4 hit sword strike combo in mid-air, ending in a powerful slash that sends enemies flying. - + + Hurl your sword at the enemy, resulting in the sword spinning around inside the enemy, applying constant damage, though it leaves Dante with only a kick for melee. Press the style button again to call your sword back. - (Sword Pierce, ground) Kick while Rebellion is skewered in a foe. - + + , (rapid) After an initial dash towards a target, perform all of Rebellion's ground attacks and combos in a rapid, separate combo, ending with Million Stab. The initial dash does not contain any invincibility frames. - Crazy Dance Macabre Plant your sword into the ground and spin around it, kicking all enemies in the immediate vicinity. Combo ends with a devastating slash which sends enemies flying. - Killer Bee (Sword Pierce), (mid-air) Perform a diving kick towards a targeted enemy. }} |-| Devil May Cry 4= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - PS3: , , XBOX: , , A quick 3-slash combo. - PS3: ,—, , XBOX: ,—, , A 4-hit combo for crowd control. The second and third swings circle around the player in rapid succession. Combo ends with a complete Million Slash that cannot be canceled. - PS3: (mid-air) XBOX: (mid-air) A devastating overhead attack powerful enough to shatter the sturdiest of armoured helms or demonic skulls. - PS3: + + XBOX: + + A powerful attack that launches an enemy skyward. By holding down / , you will follow the enemy up into the air. - PS3: + + XBOX: + + A high speed lunge attack towards a targeted enemy, which knocks them back upon connecting. Level 2 has an increased damage output and even greater range. - Hold Y while performing Stinger/Rebellion Combo B A blinding whirlwind of stabs with enough momentum to blast an enemy away. - PS3: (hold and release) XBOX: (hold and release) Hurl Rebellion at an enemy. The impaled blade will shred the enemy until called back by pressing . } - Swordmaster= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - PS3: XBOX: Spin Rebellion at propeller-like speeds. Initial attack will send the enemy skyward. - PS3: (Prop) XBOX: (Prop) After launching an enemy with Prop, slice and dice your foe with the rapidly spinning blade. Hold / to extend the duration of the attack. - PS3: , , , (mid-air) XBOX: , , , (mid-air) A multiple sword strike combo that ends with an attack that sends enemies flying. - PS3: + + XBOX: + + When initiating the attack, you will be vulnerable, though the attack itself is a very powerful shockwave strike that will hit faraway enemies as well. By pressing the style button straight after performing the first strike, you can follow it up with 2 more. - PS3: + XBOX: + A Drive attack born from a slash. While the speed at which it is unleashed is admirable, it does have a limiting effect on power. - PS3: (Drive) XBOX: (Drive) Adds an additional two shockwaves to the Drive attack. - PS3: + + (rapid) XBOX: + + (rapid) Unleash a streaming barrage of sword slashes that dance around their doomed targets with breakneck speed, finishing with a home run swing that deals a massive amount of damage. }} Trivia *In Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, Dante threw Rebellion at a possessed Elena Houston and it separated the demon from her. It is unknown whether this is a power of Rebellion or a technique of Dante's as this was the only time it was used. Other Media Appearances ''Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne Dante wields Rebellion. One of his special moves is also named "Rebellion", which deals a moderate amount of Almighty damage to a single target and cannot be dodged; the animation for this move is a five-hit combo using Rebellion. Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Dante wields his Rebellion and can perform many of his signature techniques, including High Time, Helm Breaker, Prop Shredder, Stinger, Million Stab, Aerial Rave, Drive, Air Hike, Dance Macabre and Crazy Dance. Dante can also perform a new Level 3 Hyper Combo, "Devil Must Die", in which he zips back and forth with Stingers and stabs the opponent with a final Stinger that propels the enemy backward into a magical trap of some sort that resembles those set by Trish. Monster Hunter Frontier G Rebellion appears as an available weapon in ''Monster Hunter Frontier G. ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite'' In this game, Rebellion functions the same as it did before, but now its power has access to a feature similar to the Super costume when in battle with Jedah. Because Rebellion was a cameo like its previous appearances, there are no new gameplay features due to it working the same. References Category:Devil Arms Category:Devil May Cry 2 Devil Arms Category:Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Devil Arms Category:Devil May Cry 4 Devil Arms Category:Devil May Cry 5 Devil Arms Category:Devil May Cry 2 Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Devil Arms Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry 2 weapons Category:Devil May Cry 3 weapons Category:Devil May Cry 4 weapons Category:Devil May Cry 5 weapons Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Weapons